Cuando el amor se convierte en poesia -Regalo navideño-
by AgusdiAngeloMalfoy
Summary: ¿El amor puede surgir aunque sea de forma forzada? Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger lo averiguaron.


"Cuando el amor se convierte en poesía"

¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia, decir que estoy nerviosa es poco, pero vamos a ver que sale de toda esta locura. Este es un regalo de navidad para Karla Inés Oropeza, de la pagina "Dramione Shipper" en Facebook, espero que te guste

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes presentes en la historia me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling, me dio autorización para jugar con ellos por un rato (?)

Aclaración: En esta historia, nadie de vital importancia murió en la guerra (Léase: Dumbledore, Snape), solo hubo bajas no vitales para la transcursion de la historia.

* * *

Capitulo único- Cuando el amor se convierte en poesía

La guerra se había terminado, habían perdido mucha gente, pero después de unos meses, todos estaban intentando seguir adelante, aunque no era muy fácil, aun había algunos prejuicios presentes.

A Hermione, aunque le costó, pudo salir y podría decirse que empezó a vivir su vida normalmente, ya sin la preocupación de ganarle a Voldemort, ahora su única preocupación era poder convertirse en Premio Anual en su último año, pero las cosas no serian como a ella le gustaría…

En el ministerio estaba por salir una ley que no le gustaría a nadie, una ley que obligaba a los jóvenes de 17 años en adelante a casarse, ¿Por qué?, el ministerio quería justificarlo mediante de que mucha gente murió en la guerra, pero más de uno quería tirarle un par de crucios.

Esa mañana Hermione se encontraba contenta, no creía que algo pudiera romper la armonía con la que arrancaba su mañana, saludo a sus compañeras de habitación con una sonrisa y se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar al Gran Comedor a desayunar, en el camino se encontró con Harry y Ron, que estaban del mismo humor que ella.

-¿Qué le pasa a Dumbledore?- pregunto Ron, que mientras se sentaban en la mesa de los leones, dirigió su mirada a la mesa de los profesores y vio el gesto de preocupación en el rostro del director.

-No sé, pero ahora lo averiguaremos-le contesto Hermione, que había visto también al director, pero eso no rompió su alegría.

-¡Jóvenes!-grito Dumbledore, levantándose de su asiento al ver a todo el alumnado presente en el comedor-Tengo un anuncio que realizar y quiero que me presten mucha atención…-.

La cara de los alumnos fue perdiendo la alegría, llegando a distintos grados de preocupación, Dumbledore no se distrajo y siguió con su discurso- Me ha llegado un mensaje del ministerio de que hoy mismo va a entrar en vigencia una ley de matrimonio para jóvenes de 17 años en adelante…- dejo su voz en suspenso al ver la cara de enojo y cólera en varios de los chicos, más de la mesa de las serpientes, ya que algunos ya tenían compromisos de casamiento.

-¡Silencio, por favor!-pidió el director levantando sus brazos en el aire, y continuo hablando- Se que esto a nadie le gusta, pero estamos obligados a cumplir, por favor, los chicos de 17 años necesito que se presenten en mi oficina después del desayuno, es todo-termino, pero no con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, sino con su semblante aun más preocupado.

El alumnado estaba lejos de estar feliz, los chicos más pequeños pudieron respirar aliviados, no les tocaba a ellos, pero los más grandes estaban preocupados por quienes les tocarían de pareja y enojados por la ley que tenían que cumplir.

-¡El ministerio no puede hacernos esto!-grito un enojado Harry Potter, a punto de explotar de la cólera.

-¡Tendríamos que poder hacer algo, mi papa está en el ministerio!-dijo Ron, buscando alguna alternativa que los pudiera salvar de este calvario, pero él sabía en su interior que no había escapatoria ninguna al problema.

-No nos queda otra más que cumplir, es una ley obligatoria para todos- los intento calmar Hermione, pero aun así, no se calmaban; fue un desayuno incomodo para todos.

Después del desayuno, en el que más de uno intento alargar para no dirigirse a la oficina de Dumbledore, los alumnos mayores de 17 años se encaminaban hacia ahí, algunos preocupados y otros enojados.

Hermione no emitió comentario mientras caminaban, pero se la podía notar preocupada frente al panorama que veía, no sabía que es lo que hablaba, además de que rogaba para sus adentros que no le tocara pareja a alguien de Slytherin, eso es lo que mas temía. Por otro lado, Draco Malfoy estaba enojado, esta ley no le gustaba para nada, pero al igual que todos, se encontraba preocupado por lo que podría pasar.

Temerosos, el alumnado se detuvo frente a la gárgola que protege la oficina del director, Dumbledore se encontraba ahí junto con Snape, McGonagall, Sprout y Flitwick con preocupación dibujado en su rostros.

-Alumnos, síganme- dijo el director, dándose la vuelta, murmurando la contraseña para que la gárgola empiece a girar para que suban.

Grata fue la sorpresa del alumnado y de los profesores presentes al encontrarse presente en la oficina el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt con gesto de preocupación, este, al ver al alumnado enojado, se cubrió detrás del fénix de Dumbledore.

-Tranquilos, todos, vamos a escuchar que es lo que tiene que decirnos el ministro-dijo para calmar los ánimos y nadie atacara al ministro.

-Gracias, Dumbledore. Bueno, se que algunos en este momento no quieren verme ni en figurita- un gruñido al unsomnio confirmo sus palabras-Pero esto lo hacemos para que dejen de existir prejuicios de los unos a los otros, ¡Es la única forma que encontramos!-grito exasperado al ver que las caras de enojo de los alumnos aumentaban.

-¿Pero por que a nosotros?-pregunto una alumna de Slytherin, varios asintieron adhiriéndose a la pregunta.

-Porque hay muy pocos magos solteros, además, si los adultos ven que ustedes pueden dejar las ideas de lado y llevarse mejor, ellos también dejaran los prejuicios de lado y se empezaran a llevar bien-.

-¿Entonces somos los conejillos de indias de este "experimento"?-pregunto con ironía una Hermione Granger enojada, varios no entendieron su frase, y los que sí lo hicieron gritaron enojados "¡Tiene razón!".

-¡No lo vean de esa manera!-grito el ministro perdiendo los estribos, pero respiro hondo y se relajo- Solo será por 6 meses-.

Eso fue la luz al final del túnel macabro en el que se estaban metiendo, esa frase cambiaba mucho el panorama, respiraron con alivio al saber que solo era seis meses lo que tenían que vivir con su pareja.

-Todo esto pasara los últimos 6 meses de clases que les queden, luego pueden optar por separarse de su pareja o seguir viviendo juntos-continuo el ministro para sumarle al alivio que se sentía en el aire.

-¿Solo 6 meses?- pregunto esperanzada Pansy, como para confirmarlo.

-Si, solo 6 meses-.

Un "¡Si!" de forma generalizada se escucho por los alrededores de la oficina de Dumbledore, ahora no se veía como una mala idea.

-Las parejas…-empezó Shacklebolt a hablar- serán elegidas por mujeres mediante este frasco de cristal- toco el frasco frente a él- cada una tomara un papel y ese será su pareja por los próximos 6 meses-.

Las chicas ahí presentes se sintieron con poder para elegir quien sería su pareja, en cambio los chicos estaban preocupados.

-¡Hermione, elígenos a mi o a Harry!- dijo Ron agarrándola de los hombros y zarandola.

-No sé, Ron, la suerte es loca- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Pasado un momento, ya varios de los chicos se fueron retirando de la oficina de Dumbledore, algunos alegres con la pareja que le había tocado, otros, como Ron que estaba con Parkinson, enojado, pero no podían cambiar. Quedaban todavía muy pocos, entre ellos Harry, Hermione y Draco, que aunque varias chicas rogaron que les tocara con él, ninguna hasta ahora tuvo la suerte.

-Hermione Granger- se escucho una voz que la llamaba, Harry le dio un suave apretón en el hombro y le dijo un pequeño "suerte" mientras se dirigía al interior de la oficina.

-Señorita Granger, por favor- le pidió Dumbledore que se acercara frente al frasco de cristal- Elija con convicción un nombre-.

Metió la mano, y aunque en un principio pensó en agarrar el que tuviera más a mano, empezó a rebuscar, hasta que se decidió por el que estaba más doblado y alejado en el fondo del frasco. Se lo entrego a Dumbledore y cerró los ojos, rogando que no sea alguien que tuviera los prejuicios a flor de piel…

-Draco Malfoy- dijo con solemnidad Dumbledore.

6 meses después…

Hermione en un principio tuvo miedo de estos 6 meses, que ni siquiera habían iniciado, creía que Malfoy pegaría una rabieta de aquellas cuando se enterara, pero para sorpresa de la castaña, el rubio se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba; aunque luego ya en la privacidad de su nuevo hogar (compartían una sala común dentro del castillo), ambos en concordancia colocaron unas reglas para que la convivencia pudiera ser llevadera.

Al principio, la castaña se sentía rara conviviendo con él, cargando con los primeros gritos de Ron de porque no busco otra persona cuando escucho su nombre, resulto ser una buena convivencia: saludos cordiales cuando se cruzaban, besos causales, que aunque en un primer momento resultaron ser asquerosos por ambas partes (estipulados por la ley), se fueron transformaron en besos con más profundidad, alejando el "asco" que les causaba.

Draco, por otra parte, sabía que en otro momento estaría despotricando contra el ministerio por la ley de porquería y por el hecho de que le toco a Granger, pero ahora esto lo veía como una oportunidad para cambiar su persona, y que el mundo mágico le diera una nueva oportunidad, una nueva chance para ser mejor persona. Al principio no le gusto la idea, pero no actuó como el niño mimado que fue en antaño, pero con el transcurso de los días, vio en la castaña una gran compañera, que lo entendía, que lo podía desafiar en discursos inteligentes, y quería que esto fuera a mas, que no se terminara en los pocos días que le quedaban, pero no sabía si Hermione quería eso, por eso armándose de valor, contagiado por la leona, un día se lo pregunto…

-¿Gran… Hermione, nos vamos a separar después de esto?-le pregunto, viéndola entrar en la sala común, sin lugar de escapatoria.

La castaña se quedo dura frente a esa pregunta, sabía que en algún momento alguien tendría que hacerla, pero no imagino que iba a ser él, menos de esa forma tan directa.

-¿Vos te quéres separar, Mal… Draco?

-No me respondas con otra pregunta, pero para responderte, no, me siento cómodo a tu lado, además deje los prejuicios de lado y me importa muy poco la pureza de sangre.

Hermione se espero cualquier respuesta, menos esa tan directa. Vio en los ojos de la serpiente brillar la sinceridad con la que le hablaba, y esos ojos en el que se podía perder, hizo que tomara una decisión.

-No, Draco, no me quiero separar- y para confirmar sus palabras, se acerco hasta el rubio y lo beso.

Fin!

* * *

Nota de autora: Si se quedaron hasta el final y pudieron entender el transcurso de esta historia, les agradezco infinitamente, y si se quedaron hasta la mitad, gracias por al menos darme una oportunidad.

Sé que no fue una gran historia, yo la verdad, no tengo madera para ser escritora, tengo madera para ser lectora (?), pero era un regalo que tenía que hacer llegar.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, criticas o lo que quieran decir, con respeto por favor, déjenla en los comentarios, gracias nuevamente

P.D: El titulo de la historia es un nombre de una canción del trió italiano "Il Volo", escúchenla, la canción es hermosa.

-Agus


End file.
